Party, party, party
by Mairorah
Summary: Ryou passed a test. Bakura suggest a party. My OC will be on later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Party, party, party

I wrote this story because I passed my AP Biology entrance exam

Panic, panic and worry was all that Ryou felt. In just a few minutes he is going to find out if he passed or failed his AP entrance exam. Ryou was always the overachiever and this was no exception. Finally after all that waiting they gave the results. He finally found his name just to find out that he failed. Ryou was devastated and was near the point of crying until his yami walked up to him and said since when was your name Ryouk Barker? He saw the wrong name. He looked for his name the second time and he saw that he passed. Ryou jumped for joy and started ro hug Bakura. Stop hugging me or you will find out the true feeling of death Bakura said. Ryou stopped immediately. Im sorry but I am just so happy and gave a big smile. Then yugi walked by. Not even saying hello he yelled I passed the test. Really this is super special awesome . Everything is super special awesome to you Bakura said in a smart ass tone. No but we should celebrate yugi said . Huh celebrate? Bakura thought. Maybe I could use this opportunity to have some real fun. We should have a party for Ryou Bakura said out loud. Thats a su- dont you dare say supper special awesome yugi. Super special awesome yugi muttered under his breath. What the hell did you just said Bakura yelled. Nothing he said in a sing-song voice. I going to go tell the others and congratulations Ryou yugi yelled as he left. A party would be fun right Bakura. Yes it will, and to save everyone the trouble I will plan Bakura? Ryou asked. Why do you want to plan it? I thought you were just the moocher type. Well Ryou its just my version of congratulating you Bakura said. Now if if you could excuse me I have to go see Marik. Since when did you suddenly wanted to go see Marik? Just let me leave you damn hikari and bakura just stormed off and left. After alot of walking he arrived to Marik's house. Ishizu and Odion was not home but he was. Baura? Since when did you wanted to see me Marik questioned. Why do they keep saying that- oh never mind. Marik for the first time in probably your entire you are needed. Okay why the hell do you need me for Bakura? Well Marik I going to give Ryou a party but not just any party, my kind of party. Then what is your kind of party Bakura? Oh Marik it involves the 3 "B's" booze, booze, and even more booze but it wont stop there, I want to scar Ryou life as much as possible. That sound like lots of fun. Ok im in. But just one more question. Why the hell are we throwing him a party? I dont he passed a test or something. All I know that it was really important to him.

Well this was chapter 1. I stoled some things from YGOTAS. One more thing: the yamis and the hikaris have their own bodies. Review please ^-^


	2. The clueless victim

The clueless victim

Ryou was now all alone until suddenly a girl came to see her score. Yay I passed yelled out the girl until she notice Ryou. Hi Ryou did you passed the test? Ryou just smiled and nodded. See I told you all that studying would pay off. No if it wasn't for you I would never passed Ryou said. I didn't did all the work Ryou it was teamwork. Well are you going to celebrate? Yes my friends are throwing me a party and Ryou stopped mid sentence and thought maybe I should invite Sofia to the party? Hey earth to Ryou? Are you alive asked Sofia putting her tanned hand over his eyes. Oh sorry I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come to the party too, besides you helped me. Ok but I don't know anyone besides you. Don't worry Sofia their nice Ryou yelled as he left. While walking he suddenly remembered about Bakura . She doesn't know him and he doesn't know her. I dont want him to bully her or worse. Ryou thought. Im just going to tell him when I get home. Sofia was just walking down the street when she noticed Ryou but something seemed odd. Where did he got that cool jacket and who is the other person next to him. Across from her Bakura and Marik were discussing what do they need to steal for the party until they herd someone screaming his hikari name. They turn aruond and notice that it was a tan girl with wavy black hair. I thoght the only girl Ryou knows is Tea Marik asked. If I know Ryou his little friend would Probably be a responsible, hard working zombie who wakes up at five AM to go to school and that just gave the perfect idea to scar Ryou. Bakura what are you going to do to her? Oh im just going to release her inner devil thats all. Then Bakura made a signal for her to come over. She came over and the first thing she said was hi Ryou. I never knew you were so open to the gay community as she pointed at Marik. How many times do I have to say it. I AM NOT GAY. And why the hell are you laughing Bakura. Why would I not laugh this girl has a sharp eye. Hey excuse me I have 2 things to say. 1: you are not Ryou and 2: keep telling yourself that. Well were the hell are my matters. My name is Bakura and my confused friend over there is Marik. Shut the fuck up Bakura. Bakura kept on ignoring him, I don't know about him but im Ryou closest friend. Freind ? Marik yelled . He kept on ignoring him. Oh you must be his freind that is throwing him the party .Sorry I didn't told you my name it's Sofia. Interesting Bakura said. I was wondering would you like to help us plan the party Bakura asked giving a devilish smile. Sure she said. I would never say no to a demonic smile. Then she left. This is starting to become fun Bakura said. Then he started to walk away. Hey were the hell are you going Bakura Marik yelled. Im going to start the first phase of my evil plan Bakura yelled back. Marik started to walk alone and thought I Marik Sebastian Ishtar is going to prove to her that I AM NOT GAY then he realized that he wasn't thinking he was yelling and everyone just stared at him. Ryou finally came home just to see that Bakura wasn't home yet. A few minutes later he came home with a smile on his face. Ryou started to talk. Bakura there is this girl I know and i don't think you know her but she helpsd me pass the test so im invi- Is this girl happend to be name Sofia ? Bakura asked. Ryou expression immediatly changed to one of a sad puppy. What did you do to her? Don't worry my dear hikari all I did was talk to her. Now you made me even more worried Ryou wimperd. To sum it all up your little friend is my little friend and then he gave another one of his demonic smirks. I hope your okay Sofia Ryou thought.

This was chapter 2. Foot note: The name and description of my OC was based on me REVIEW! ^-^ 


End file.
